


Gentleman's Duty

by Tarlan



Series: Gentleman's Revenge [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has duties to perform for his betrothed sister before he can turn his attentions to his own impending alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **McSheplets** 175: Memory  
>  **MMoM 2014** : Day 17

Rodney surveyed himself in the full length mirror, readjusting his cravat and brushing imaginary specks of dust from the shoulder and high collar of the tail coat that he'd had made-to-measure for this special occasion. Today his sister would be wedded to the Miller's elder son, and soon after, he would stand before the King's appointed Magistrate to make his own alliance with Lord John Sheppard.

Rodney had never considered himself a handsome man, pleasing to the eye perhaps, but not the classic beauty that was Lord Sheppard. His eyes were bright and of uncommon blue, and his physique was tolerable, broad of shoulder, strong of limb, if not a little soft around the middle from his sedentary pursuits. He brushed his forehead where his hair was receding in the pattern of many a McKay, his lips twisting wryly as he recalled the thick and full head of dark brown hair upon Sheppard's head, styled in the latest fashion.

Sheppard was lean but muscular, with eyes that changed color with temperament and surroundings. He moved with innate grace, almost predatory like a great cat. His lackadaisical mannerisms belied a sharp mind that could follow the latest in scientific thought with ease. Perhaps not to the depths that Rodney enjoyed from study and natural abilities, but deep enough to gain Rodney's respect. As a husband, Sheppard would be no pretty ornament, vacuous and disagreeable.

Rodney had been most entertained when they conversed the day before. Yet his thoughts were still filled with disbelief that someone of such rank and privilege would wish to make an alliance with the son of a family that had fallen from public grace - and by the very man who had brought about this downfall no less. It pained him to admit that he was most smitten with Sheppard, hoping his nightly pleasure would not remain solitary for much longer.

It was a shame that carnal relations before forming the Alliance were frowned upon in polite society for he might easily be persuaded by Sheppard otherwise. Already his body ached for Sheppard's touch, making do with his solitary touch as he brought himself to release with the memory of Sheppard forward in his mind. The simple thought of his earlier pleasure had his body reacting, but the desire was quickly doused by a call from outside his dressing room, and he rolled his eyes as his sister's voice cut through his revelry.

"Mer! If you do not hurry then we shall be late to my own nuptials!"

"Isn't it common for one of the marriage party to be fashionably late?" he yelled back.

"Not so late that the other party believes they have been abandoned."

Her voice came from right behind him, and he turned in time to see her roll her eyes in typical McKay fashion. She grabbed his arm, drawing him away from the mirror and through the house. His hat, gloves and cane were set in readiness in the hall, beside the main entrance, and he quickly donned his hat before gathering up the rest. The open-top carriage was waiting outside and he stepped in, sitting beside his sister in the place where their father should have taken his seat.

Rodney saw that knowledge cross his sister's face but there was nothing to be done. Their father had refused to attend on the grounds that he would not be a party to another public humiliation - that of the marriage and promised dowry being paid for by the very man who had humiliated him. He would not be turned from this course, almost causing another scandal by sending no compliments to the Millers. Rodney had stepped in to take their father's place having argued long and hard that seeing his sister well matched was of greater import than his father's embarrassment.

When they reached the Magistrate of Alliances, the small party of immediate family and close friends was already gathered, and Rodney felt the first stirring of acceptance for Mr. Kaleb Miller as Miller turned with his grooms man and showed such affection and wonder as he beheld his bride. In that moment, Rodney noticed how his sister glowed, so radiant with love and joy. Sunlight through the ornate windows reflected from her shining, gold ringlets and her eyes were as large and blue as a summer's day.

She was beautiful.

With pride, he led her towards her intended, nodding gravely as he handed her small hand across to her intended husband, gaining a gracious nod in return as the old custom was fulfilled. The rest of the ceremony passed quickly and Rodney sighed in relief when no one contested the match. As Jeannie walked away, with her smaller hand clasped around the arm of her husband, their smiles were wide and infectious; Rodney smiled too.

His smile softened when he caught sight of a man standing at the back of the Magistrates Hall, recognizing the silhouette immediately from memory. He tried to keep one eye on Lord Sheppard as he made cordial greetings to those who had attended the ceremony, disappointed when Sheppard seemed to disappear. As the last guest headed out to their carriages, to be taken to McKay Park where a modest feast was waiting for all to celebrate the alliance, Rodney followed. He startled when a hand reached out from the shadows, grasping his forearm, only to relax when he realized it was none other than Lord Sheppard; Rodney greeted him respectfully, desperately trying to keep the pleasure from suffusing his features.

"I was surprised to see your presence even though you have more right that most to be here this day."

"Yeah, it was a last minute decision. Actually, I wished to see you."

"Have I not already made arrangements to see you upon the morrow?"

Sheppard merely smiled as the sharp, confused tone, and shrugged. "And I find tomorrow is too long a time to wait." His eyes cut to where the wedding party was gathered around an open-top carriage that held the newly-wedded couple. "Your sister, soon to be my sister, looks radiant."

"I shall pass on your compliments to the bride."

"She looks like you."

Before Rodney could parse those words, Sheppard was bowing deeply and striding away. Rodney watched him go, wishing he could shirk his duties to his sister and family and follow. Instead he climbed into his carriage and ordered the driver to head off, wishing to ensure the preparations at the house were in place. Tomorrow his sister would leave McKay Park to take up residence at Miller's Crossing. Only then would Rodney be free to make arrangements for his own upcoming alliance.

As he thought of Lord Sheppard, he wished that day had already arrived.

END

.


End file.
